


Poor Sammy

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Caught, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fucked Up, Knotting, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Mates, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Party, Sneaking Around, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: Cas suggests to have a party for Pete and Gabriel.Dean and him sneak away to their bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am slightly concerned that this story is going to be a run-on story and people will lose interest. I really don't want that to happen, I really like this and I hope you readers do too but I feel like people will lose interest if dragged on? 
> 
> I'm just having doubts on how far to take this.
> 
> I realized I made a mistake in this, I had Jo as Annas girlfriend in the barbeque story so I just changed the names. Annas girlfriend is Charlie and Jo obviously might have something with Ash.
> 
> This was supposed to come out earlier. . .

It's been a couple days since Dean and Cas had babysat Caleb.

They hadn't been able to have sex since Dean found out that he could have penetrative sex.

Let's just say that Dean's getting impatient.

"We should have a party."

Dean jolted from his thoughts and focused on Cas, who was feeding Riley in her height chair, "party? For what?"

Cas did the airplane to get Riley to open up, "a party for Gabe and Pete. A celebratory party. For them."

 Dean shrugged, "whatever."

Cas frowned, glancing at Dean and then back to his daughter, "what?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

Dean sighed and stood up, walking over to stand behind Cas, leaning down, hot breath ghosting over Cas's ear.

He moaned, whispering, "I just miss my Alpha's cock baby. I'm so hungry for it."

Cas stiffened, Riley made an angry noise when her daddy didn't give her more food, causing Cas to unfreeze and continue feeding her.

"I'm sorry Dean, we've just haven't had time."

Dean licked Cas's neck, causing him to give a low groan, "I know baby. I just miss it."

Dean kissed Cas's mark and backed off, "we can have a small party for them. It'll be nice. I'm going to go take the dogs on a run real quick."

Cas nodded. Dean kissed Riley's head, smiling when she cooed at him.

Dean called the dogs and hooked them up on their leashes, then he set out.

Dean stopped at the park to get a drink of water and letting the dogs get some too.

"Thirsty?"

Dean stopped drinking and turned to look at the Alpha that was speaking to him.

Dean was friendly but guarded, "ya. Running a couple miles can do that to you."

The Alpha laughed, "if I'm not going to be stepping out of bounds, can I just say you're a really pretty Omega."

Dean nodded, turning to show the guy his mark, "well, you are stepping out of bounds."

"Oh. I suppose your mate is somewhere around here? Jogging together?"

Dean smiled sweetly, getting close to the Alpha, "Omegas are capable of going out without their Alphas asshat." Dean adjusted his hold on the leashes and started jogging again, going home, leaving the Alpha dumbstruck.

Dean let the dogs off their leashes when he got back, "hey! I'm home!"

Cas walked in, carrying Riley, "hey!"

Cas walked over to give Dean a quick peck but Dean pulled him in a heated kiss, tongue forcing inside Cas's mouth.

"Shit," Cas whispered when they pulled apart.

Dean smiled, "tonight?"

Cas's eyes dialated, he nodded.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready for the party. Put Riley down for her nap, ya?"

Cas nodded.

Dean went to the bathroom and started up the shower, undressing and getting in.

He was washing his body when the curtain ripped to the side, making him jump and try to cover himself.

Cas grinned.

"Jesus Cas. You scared the crap outta me, I thought you were Sam."

Cas got in behind him and kissed along his shoulders and neck.

"Mm, Cas."

Cas nipped under Dean's jaw, "hm?"

"What're you doing?"

Cas's hand slid down Dean's chest and down to his pelvis.

"Wanna make you feel good." He took Dean in his hand and jerked it up and down.

"Ah fucking bitch."

Cas nudged between Dean's legs, "spread your legs baby."

Dean did as asked and Cas's own hard on slid in between his legs, right under his balls.

Dean had to place his hands on the shower wall to steady himself since Cas pushed his hips into Dean's hard enough to move him.

Cas leaned over Dean and placed one of his hands on Deans, entangling their hands together.

He humped into the tight space Dean's legs created, jacking his other hand in time with his hips.

"Shit Dean. I'm close."

Dean panted against his arm, "me too baby"

Cas grinded his hips against Dean's ass, knot inflating, "a-ah!" Streams of cum landed on the wall.

Dean gasped as Cas squeezed his cock, "fucking shit!"

More cum landed on the wall, Dean slumped in Cas's hold, who started to pepper kisses on his face.

Cas grabbed the rag that was in the shower to begin with and wiped in between Dean's legs, cleaning him off.

He whispered in Dean's ear, "we should probably finish washing and get dressed. Party will be happening soon."

Dean nodded, turning around and grabbing the shampoo, "is Riley taking her nap?"

Cas nodded, "ya, she was pretty tired so it was easy to put her down."

Dean smiled rubbing his fingers though Cas's hair, "good. What's Sam doing?"

"Last I checked he was playing with his toys in his room."

Dean nodded and pushed Cas under the spray.

Dean wrapped a towel around his waist and went to their room after they were done, Cas following.

Dean sat on the bed and looked up at Cas, who was going around the room, pulling out clothes for himself.

Cas realized Dean was staring and stopped, walking up to him and smiling.

"Why are you staring at me beautiful?"

Dean's cheeks slightly colored, "stop it Cas, you're the beautiful one in this relationship."

Cas cupped Dean's cheeks, tilting his face up to look at him. He lightly kissed him, pulling away slow, "no sweetheart. You're the beautiful one. I'm the sexy one."

Dean busted out laughing, Cas along with him, sitting next to him.

"You freaking goof." Dean pushed at Cas, making him grin.

There was a knock at the door, Cas got up and answered.

"Ya Sammy?"

Sam's tiny voice filtered through, "there's someone at the door Cassie."

Cas and Dean frowned, Cas got dressed quickly and picked Sam up, going to the door and opening it.

Michael and his son were there.

"Hey Michael, the party isn't for like another hour."

Cas stepped aside and let the two in, putting Sam down, Sam and Zack ran off to play, "I know Castiel. I just thought I could come early and maybe help with whatever you need."

Dean walked in, dressed in jeans and a button down, "hey Michael. What's up?"

Michael smiled, "thought I'd come and help you guys set up for the party."

Dean nodded, "we'll I need to go get the cake and pizza. You and Cas can set up around the house."

Cas and Michael nodded, Dean pecked Cas on the lips and left.

When Dean got home everything was set up, the rest of the people showed up, he set the food down

He was slightly happy Riley was a heavy sleeper, it was loud...

He found Cas and went to him, "Gabriel and Pete on their way?"

Cas nodded, "yes. They should be here soon."

"Riley still asleep?"

Cas nodded. There was a knock on the door and Dean shush ed everyone. Cas went to get the door.

"So what did you need that you needed all of us?"

Cas shrugged, leading them to the living room, "well, you know..."

He slapped the lights on.

"Suprise!"

Sam ran up to Gabriel, attaching to his legs, "hi uncle Gabe!"

Gabriel grinned aND ruffled Sam's hair, "hey kiddo."

Pete smiled shyly, a little intimidated.

"What's all this for?"

Cas grinned, "to celebrate yours and Petes mating!"

Gabriel laughed, leading Pete over to introduce him to his family.

The party was in full swing, Cas was watching everyone mingle and laugh.

He tensed up when arms slid around his waist but quickly relaxed into them after.

Dean leaned in to whisper in Cas's ear, "Riley's sleeping and Sam's playing with the other two. Everyone's having a great time and we won't be noticed gone, wanna go back to our room?"

 Cas turned to look at him, wide eyed, "we can't do that now Dean."

Dean grinned, "why not? Everyone's distracted," he leaned in to whisper in his ear, "c'mon baby. I'm so horny, I'm leaking. It's probably soaking through my pants. I miss your cock baby. "

Cas lightly growled, taking Dean's hand and dragging him to their room.

Dean was grinning, he closed the door. When he turned around, he was pushed against the door. Cas's body covered his own, lips pressing against his own.

Dean moaned, biting at Cas's bottom lip.

Cas growled and grabbed Dean's shirt, pulling him to their bed. He pushed Dean down and strattled his lap, moving his hips.

Dean's hands moved up Cas's back and to his hair, twisting his fingers.

He pressed his lips to Cas's hard, trying to get closer.

Cas's hands went under Dean's shirt and yanked it up, pulling it off and tossing it across the room.

Cas moved off of Dean's lap and started undoing his own clothes, he growled out, "strip."

Dean pulled his pants and boxers off, kicking them across the room.

"Present Omega."

Dean whimpered, "but-"

Cas growled, Alpha voice leaking through, "I said. Present Omega."

Dean flipped over, getting on his hands and knees, pushing his ass up towards Cas, he looked back.

Cas's hand came and rubbed over his ass, "good Omega." He bent down and grinned Dean's hips, bringing his mouth to Dean's little, pink, puffy hole. He licked inside, pressing his tongue against the resistance.

"Ohhhh Alpha."

Dean's hand came back and pushed Cas against his hole, holding him. Cas licked at the slick leaking from him.

Cas suddenly pulled his head back and Dean whined.

"Sh, it's okay Omega. I gotta prep you. Been so long since you've taken my cock. Gonna be so tight, even with all this slick you're producing for me."

Cas pressed his fingers against Dean, just rubbing them and getting slick on them.

When Dean tried to push back on his fingers, Cas pulled back. 

"No, Omega. Have patience."

Soon enough Cas pushed a finger in, pumping it softly in and out, stretching Dean's hole.

He watched his finger penetrate his mate, watching Dean's body language to make sure he wasn't hurting.

Dean moaned. Loudly.

Cas chuckled and worked a second finger in, soon working in a third and even fourth.

"Alpha! Please! I'm ready."

Cas pulled his fingers out and manhandled Dean, turning him onto his back and moving in between his thighs.

Dean's eyes were golden, he was panting heavily.

Cas gave a low growl, Dean responding in kind with a whine.

Cas positioned his cock at Dean's hole. The Alpha in him telling him to just take. To just slam into Dean.

Cas growled, taking hold of himself and pushing against Dean's perineum. He slowly pushed in.

Dean gasped and Cas immediately stopped. Dean scrambled to grab onto something.

"K-Keep going. Please!"

Cas slowly grinded himself into his mate, keeping watch for any signs of pain. He was soon buried balls deep.

Cas set a steady rhythm. 

"Faster."

Cas growled at the command, he started pistioning his hips into Dean. Dean grabbed at his back, nails digging into the skin.

Cas scooped Dean into his arms and sat on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor. He pushed his hips up into Dean.

"Oh God Cas-," Dean choked off with a moan.

Cas's knot was growing and he pushed it in and out of Dean, "fuck."

He sped up his thrusts, Dean hanging on for the ride.

"I-I'm about to-"

There was a soft knock and the door opened at the same time the two of them went over the edge. Cas knotted Dean, who clung tightly to him, cumming over their bodies.

"De?"

Dean jerked their bond trying to cover themselves up.

"S-Sam! Wait-" it was too late, Sam was staring at them, wide eyed.

"Sam? Kiddo Where'd you go?"

Gabriel appeared at the door, immediately turning Sam away, "oh come on! You guys couldn't wait until the party was done? You're gonna be stuck like that for hours."

Dean's face flammed, Cas's face a look of horror.

Gabriel pushed Sam in the other direction, turning himself, "I'll make up an excuse. Jesus Christ." He shut the door after him.

Cas looked at Dean, "Dean. I-I knotted you."

Dean turned to look incredulously at him, " _that's_ what you're worried about?"

Cas frowned, "I  _knotted_ you. No protection or anything. It was  _bare_."

Deans eyes widened, "oh fuck..."

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger!!!


End file.
